Valeorya Bloodweaver
Theme Lady Valeorya Aran'dal Bloodweaver (Born Valeorya Aran'dal Duskgazer, 14 May, 140 K.C.) is a decorated Thalassian spellblade serving as a militant in the New Horde. She is known for her close range combat blended with powerful spells. As Regent-Lady of the House of Bloodweaver, Valeorya is an astute guardian of Quel'Thalas, pledging arcane constructs and runestones which secure the borders of the High Kingdom. Originally raised to be a dutiful follower of the Holy Light, Valeorya's interests were arranged in the school of arcane, thus, Valeorya has been trained by instructors of Quel'Thalas and Dalaran. Scholarly work proved to be incompatible with the elf's desires, and so, Valeorya took toward the blade to provide arms for her Thalassian brethren. Currently, Valeorya obeys the militant organization, Dominion of the Sun. History Early Life Valeorya Aran'dal Bloodweaver was raised a comfortable life in the northernmost mountains of Quel'Thalas, a small plot of land which was designed by her father, Doro'thiel - one of the leading architectures at the time. Through Doro'thiel's bloodline was the House of Duskgazer, an aristocratic family of lesser nobility that has existed in Quel'Thalas since the beginning of the construction of Silvermoon City. Her mother, Rylisse, was an upper class young elf whose marriage was more for notoriety and less for love. Valeorya was one daughter of three brothers who were all raised in Duskgazer Spire. Her older brothers were happily spoiled by the two parents, while Valeorya suffered from neglect by her mother and father. As a form of humiliation, she was given the name 'Aran'dal', for the boy they wished to have in her place. Taking more comfort and parental guidance from her private tutors, the young elf was an adept learner. By her adolescence, Valeorya was schooled in dance, etiquette, language arts and instrumental music -- her favourite instrument being the lute. This all combined was not enough to please her parents who longed to see a soon-to-be male successor to the family. Not surprisingly, Valeorya became interested in the school of arcane; the Spire completely functioned on magic, so even her warriors of brothers drew a keen attraction to it. Her ability to manipulate magic to her advantage was quickly noted by her teachers and so, her parents quickly sent her off to study in the centre of arcane -- Dalaran. Dalaran Little did she know, this would be the last time Valeorya would see Quel'Thalas in its old, beloved golden and blue. The elf spent many years hardening her mind and physical fitness in Dalaran. She became one of the most aspiring students of the time, beloved by her teachers. The young elf then decided to make her residence in Dalaran. It was then where she developed a friendship towards the humans of the south. Valeorya studied the human history, fascinated by the advances made by a race, in her mind, so primitive. When word of Quel'Thalas' tragedy reached the city, Valeorya brought it upon herself to flee Dalaran in search of her family. To her dismay, she never reached Duskgazer Spire, for it was destroyed by the dire march of the Scourge and forbidden access by all. Valeorya fell into a deep sadness until a few weeks later word came of her family. It was at this time where Valeorya learned she was without a mother or an eldest brother. Once Valeorya was reunited with her family, Vael'rien, the second eldest brother, refused the position as the head of the house and her youngest brother was only but a child. Valeorya took it upon herself to see that the duties to her family were fulfilled and progressively became the matriarch of the family. Shedding the blue and golden the family once proudly wore, Valeorya masked in with the rest of the sin'dorei under the name of 'Bloodweaver'. Alongside with her father, she helped rebuild large plots of territory scattered about Quel'Thalas amongst the other aristocrats and kept stable maintenance of the magical runestones which provided a barrier for her people. The sorceress took the wealth gained by her assistance to the sin'dorei to purchase a piece of land that would exceed the the beauty and architectural excellence of Duskgazer Spire -- Quel'Ronae. 'The Sunreavers' An adept student and once a decorated member of the Kirin Tor, relations with the Dalaran hierarchy were obviously strained due to overwhelming suspiciousness regarding the blood elves' place within the centre of arcane. Disgusted by the intense racism encountered from the Conclave, the sorceress, for obvious reasons, leaned towards the young division of Sunreavers led by Archmage Aethas Sunreaver. The magistrix proved her worth through the events of The Argent Tournament, becoming widely known for her finesse and deadliness. Her ruthless drive to find vengeance for her people led her to quickly rise through the ranks as a battle mage lieutenant. Witnessing the downfall of Arthas and his Scourge, Valeorya realised that she was not yet satisfied. She continued on under the Sunreaver banner, teaching all students willing to approach her. Her real abilities were put to the test during The Purge of Dalaran. The warmage, along with a few other elite Sunreavers were quickly tipped off that the Sunreaver's worn out stay in Dalaran was coming to an end. Valeorya set up a series of remarkable portals which led from the Sewers of Dalaran to a Sunreaver base in Crystalsong. With the portals maintained by a few remaining sin'dorei, the sorceress took a small battalion of magi into midst of the fray at the upper levels of the city. Using spells of invisibility and avoiding any passerby arcane guardian, the team's mission was to come eye to eye with the Violet Hold and dispatch any Kirin Tor members that were happening to bring leftover Sunreaver citizens to the dungeons. They managed to take out several groups before being spotted by a deadeye and taken out. The team of Sunreavers were being brought towards the Violet Hold themselves when the group of blood elves which were maintaining the portal rescued the lieutenant's team. Through dragonhawks, they flew from the city. A few fliers were shot down from the sky, plummeting towards the crystalline forest. All ties and bonds to the Kirin Tor has since then been shattered for the magistrix, believing it to be genocide as terrible as the Scourge onslaught. She cursed Jaina Proudmoore and all high elves who followed her lead, noting them as betrayers to Quel'Thalas. Following the events of the purge, many Sunreavers were either taken prisoners or killed. Much as to how she rose during the downfall of Quel'Thalas, the elf was honoured among Sunreavers as a captain. She was awarded a long spellblade, infused with blood crystals and has since then been her weapon of choice. The elf was present during the events of the Thunder King, and has continued to be a distinctive and 'game-changing' player in battles and research. She continues to be spoken of in high-esteem, regarding her abilities with the blade and long-range warfare. Military Service [[First War|'The First War']]' (592 K.C. - 597 K.C.)' * Sacking of Stormwind City (596 K.C.) [[Second War|'The Second War']]' (597 K.C. - 598 K.C.)' * Torching of Eversong Woods (597 K.C.) * Destruction of the Dark Portal (598 K.C) [[Third War|'The Third War']]' (612 K.C. - 613 K.C)' * Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas (612 K.C.) ** Battle of Quel'Danas * Fall of the Magocracy of Dalaran (613 K.C.) [[Burning Crusade|'The Burning Crusade']]' (618 K.C)' * Sin'dorei Dominion joins the New Horde (January, 618 K.C.) * Reopening of the Dark Portal (January, 618 K.C.) ** Battle for the Portal [[Lich King|'Wrath of the Lich King']]' (619 K.C. - 620 K.C.) ' * The Nexus War (619 K.C.) ** Dalaran relocation to Northrend * Battle for the Undercity (619 K.C.) * The Argent Tournament 620 K.C.) * Siege of Icecrown Citadel (620 K.C) [[Cataclysm|'The Great Cataclysm']]' (621 K.C. - 622 K.C.)' * The Sundering (621 K.C.) [[Pandaria|'War in Pandaria']]' (622 K.C. - 623 K.C.)' * Discovery of Pandaria (622 K.C.) * Conquest of the Jade Forest (622 K.C.) * Purge of Dalaran (622 K.C.) * War for Dalaran (623 K.C.) * Siege of Orgrimmar (623 K.C.) 'Physical Description' Valeorya Bloodweaver's presence is ethereal as any elf. High cheek bones, arched eyebrows and a way of moving that makes the slightest gesture seem elegant. Her fair skin is painted with minuscule color. Due to her pallid appearance, Valeorya makes use of maquillage and illusionary magic regularly. The elf's lips are soft and full, naturally kept in a ghost of a pout. A sheet of silvery-blonde hair, trails down her back to meet her waist. Valeorya's limbs and physical physique are small and 'pixie-like'. Regardless, she keeps her body fit and is decorated for her strength as well as agility. Taught of etiquette, Valeorya is graceful in her movements. She stands taller than the ordinary elf, using the height to her advantage to retain authority. When she speaks to those that dwarf her own loftiness, she maintains her jurisdiction by addressing them in a way so that they seem to be eye-level -- like any elven noble. Pairing with her pallid complexion, emerald eyes reflect the sorceress' vision; They are reserved and calculative. Despite her mostly unfathomable expression, there is a fierceness that never dies beneath them. When her body is exposed, it can be seen that runic wards are carved into the entirety of her back, not tattooed. The scars that remains are colored a deep, blood red. The runes have little use, but are used to intimidate, if anyone ever had the chance to catch a glimpse. As one of the few remaining elven aristocrats, the sorceress can be seen dressed in elegant robes, though she does often express a liking for pants in the battlefield, of course. Tiny gems of emerald and ruby adorn her body. Golden and intricate cuffs cling along the ridges of her elven ears. The elf never fails to impress by her decorative, studded jewelry which serve not only as garments, however a note to her status. Personal Life Valeorya Bloodweaver serves as the current matriarch of the formerly Duskgazer family. The noble house enjoyed an increase of rank and status following the aftermath of the destruction of Quel'Thalas, becoming the leading authority on the rebirth of the elven territory -- Bloodweaver. Quel'Ronae is a landmass on the easternmost part of Eversong. Much like the old Duskgazer Spire, the seat of the region is set on the edge of a mountain range, overlooking the Forbidding Sea. The edge of the region is protected with runestones, so to lure anyone who wishes to do harm to the region away. Although Valeorya is the current matriarch, she is only one until the true lord, Aran'dal Bloodweaver is fully matured and experienced. The sorceress has a wary relationship with her younger sibling, in the fact that she pampers the boy-lord, blessing him with the best Quel'Thalas has to offer, but at the same time bitter that her time active is limited. The young mage was placed in an arranged marriage with Dar'thor Silverflame, an elf from a family of reputable knight-paladins. Although the two's relationship was forced, a powerful bond blossomed between the two making them nearly inseparable. The once high elven couple battle alongside one another against terrible foes since The First War. Knight-Lord Silverflame died to natural causes, although rumours spread begging to differ. Valeorya momentarily retired herself from battle, in mourning. Personality The elven mage is a reserved an calculative one, preferring to watch and listen rather than speak. Her quiet nature does not pull her back during the midst of battle, nor when addressing a mass. The blood elf is clear, authorative and articulate in her manner. Her way of speaking grows evermore imperial with each battle she faces, one that speaks of experience and discipline. Raised as a noble, Valeorya acts like one, but is very approachable when she knows of a person or battalion. Once Valeorya is friendly with a person, she is more likely to be seen snickering at impish jokes or slyly making fun of her fellow combatants, though this is rare. She is a lady tormented with hatred and bitterness, though fights to quell this darker side of her nature daily. The elf is fluent in Thalassian, Orcish, Common, Gutterspeak and Darnassian. When speaking foreign languages, Valeorya holds a rather thick Thalassian accent, thanks to her association with elves primarily. She is still understandable by other speakers, however. Faith The Duskgazers were once proud members of the Church of the Holy Light. For many generations, it was expected that children of the Duskgazer line were to spend at least a year in an abbey, separated from their privileges and much of their own Thalassian culture in order to be humbled. This tradition has almost evaporated by the younger Duskgazers, as their ever-growing wealth had separated them from truly following tenets such as charity. Valeorya strengthened her faith during her residency in the city of Dalaran, thanks to the heavily human-based population. Her elopement with the House of Silverflame solidified her religious views, as the Silverflames refused to give their children for marriage to those who lacked faith. The Duskgazers publically reignited their favour for the Church of the Holy Light by the time Doro'thiel's three eldest children were of age. The same faith of the Light had guided Valeorya through coping with the death of her late husband, Dar'thor. She halted from the forefronts of battles to spend two years in isolation. While many had thought the young battle mage had been gravely wounded from continuing in the fray, Valeorya had truly been spending her days in a small human abbey of what is now dubbed as the Easter Plaguelands. During this time, she became an adept learner of the Scripture. Surprisingly, even after the destruction of the Sunwell, Valeorya attempted to maintain her religious views. To hold such views became increasingly difficult as the church was not in agreement with the state. The Duskgazers avid loyalty to the state had forced them to put their own philosophy aside for the time being, shattering all ties with the high elven Silverflames. Doro'thiel and his daughter then made the decision to join their prince in consuming fel magic in replacement of the energies of the Sunwell, for it was based upon the health of Aran'dal. The baby boy was sickly and was near the verge of death without elven magic or nurturing from the bosom of his dead mother. For some time, the family's religion had been non-existent. Once the restoration of the Sunwell had occurred, Valeorya had 'awakened' from perhaps the darkest moment of her history. The elf more than ever saw the importance of faith. While continuing to believe in the Light as it once was became frowned upon by the new Thalassian society, Valeorya found an alternative in the Cult of Belore. She decreed that everyone within Quel'Ronae took on the same religion, or be exiled. The cult had not forced out much of the people of Quel'Ronae, since it was a faith that did not impose any regulations upon the elves. Valeorya presently worships Belore, as the source of Light. Notable Individuals Selestra Rosevale The runewarden became acquainted with the blood knight in Evandien. During their time in the island. Since then, Valeorya and Selestra have embarked on missions bestowed by the Dominion of the Sun. Furthermore, they enjoy one another's presence at social gatherings. Valeorya finds Selestra rather charming, possibly due to the two's similar upbringings as nobles. Valeorya burned her. They are friends. Erilihn Autumnsong Valeorya and Erilihn met after she was sworn into the Dominion of the Sun. Valeorya answers to the ranger-captain regarding the Dominion's missions and affairs. Valeorya finds Erilihn to be a respectable yet approachable leader of the Golden Wing. The runewarden is quickly They drank wine together. They are friends. Silvitri Emberblade Valeorya and Silvitri met in regards to Aran'dal's tutelage. Silvitri, a keeper of great knowledge, accepted and continues to assist Aran'dal in his pursuit of wisdom. Possessions Personal Items: * Choker of the Blood Mage -''' A golden necklace which is always adorned around her neck. Beyond its golden glitter, one can see tiny words scripted in Thalassian engraved upon the rims of the necklace; old prayers whispered during the age of the High Kingdom. * 'Crown of the Blood Mage - '''A golden circlet with a single ruby frequently adorning the regent-lady. She rarely wears it in the midst of battle, but during times of peace Valeorya is seen wearing it; a highlight of her authority. * '''Doro'thiel's Lyre -' As a reward for Valeorya's musical excellence, she was given a Quel'dorei relic; a musical lyre. The strings are woven in gold, and sapphire gems decorate the outter edges. It was one of the few items which the sorceress did not modify. * '''Thori'dinoriel - '''A long spell blade in which was awarded to Valeorya in aftermath of The Purge of Dalaran. She was one of the few Sunreaver's who instantly saw their welcome was truly at an end and so helped the remaining escape back to Quel'Thalas by means of portals. The is Valeorya's preferred weapon. * '''Crimson Dagger - '''The sorceress shamelessly always has a small dagger sheathed around her right thigh. It is hidden from sight underneath the boots. When faced under uncomfortable circumstances, the mage is very proficient with the blade and is surprisingly agile. * '''Kirin Tor Tome - '''The book of spells is kept with Valeorya in case of an emergency. She has studied the list of complex spells day in and day out to know it by heart, but deemed it necessary to bring along with during battle. * '''Thalassian Barrette - Not so much an emblem or item of battle, however a family heirloom passed through the maternal line of the Duskgazers. Shining Thalassian metal with precious gems loosely hanging from it and is sometimes worn by Valeorya while in the High Kingdom. Companions: Isarys - '''A loyal, silver dragonhawk which is one of the few living beings to constantly stay by Valeorya's side. The dragonhawk is fiercely defensive of his owner, and a bit intimidating in his appearance. He is often summoned by a sharp whistle or by a gesture of Valeorya. Son of Aurylla. '''Thori'niel - '''A regal, silver hawkstrider decorated in crimson and emerald armour. The hawkstrider acts pompous at times and is quite difficult to manage under Valeorya's command. '''Aurylla - '''A dangerous she-dragonhawk, emblazoned with plate of elvish metal. Along with Isarys, the dragonhawk remains to be one of her most faithful companions. Mother of Isarys. '''Trivia OOC Information Feel free to contact the author of this page! * In-Game Name: Valeorya * Battlenet: Angel#12957 * Discord: Angel#6042 Category:Blood Elf Category:Sunreavers Category:Mages Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:New Horde Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Magisters Category:Thalassian Army Category:Thalassian Military Category:Curators of Thalassian Culture Category:Thalassian Embassy Category:Thalassian Category:Thalassian Corsairs Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Convocation of Silvermoon